


unlucky birthday girl

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [211]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Irina thinks things can't get much worse, having to work on her birthday. Her students corner her and prove that wrong.
Series: Commissions [211]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	unlucky birthday girl

**Author's Note:**

> In case the tagging doesn't make it clear enough, Irina gets gangbanged by the whole class in this fic!

Irina has no idea what has gotten into her students, but all day, they have been bolder and bolder with her, the usual teasing going a lot farther than it usually does. As if it is not enough that she has to work on her birthday, now she has to try and figure out why her students are being so unruly, and why she is left to deal with that kind of thing, handling everything while the other two teachers are busy doing who knows what.

She has hours to spend alone in this isolated classroom with her rowdy students, and she is starting to get really frustrated with it. Normally, she is used to being gawked at, and even having some teasing remarks tossed her way. Those are the sorts of things that tend to fill her with pride, because she is proud of herself. She has spent a lot of time making sure that she looks as good as she does, and as an assassin, her looks are an important part of the role that she plays. Maybe getting validation from a bunch of junior high students should be low on the priority list for an absolute babe like her, but she can’t help herself. It just feels too good to be reminded over and over again just how sexy she really is.

Today is different, though. The remarks come frequently, and have ever since she started the day by telling everyone how special of a day it is. As soon as she let them know that it was her birthday, hoping that this would make them all feel bad for her for having to work, maybe make them behave a little better while she was stuck with them, they prove that it has the opposite effect.

And teasing remarks are not all that she gets. She is used to the occasional wolf whistle when she drops something and has to bend over to pick it up, and even if it is louder and more frequent today, it is still something that she feels more than prepared to handle. But she is not used to having one of the students quickly stand up and dart to the front of the room while she is bent over, smacking her ass before she can stand back up.

“What was…what the hell are you thinking?!” she snaps as she comes back up, surprised to see that it is Karma doing this. Well, she isn’t surprised that he can pull something like that off, moving as fast and as stealthily as he normally does, but she is surprised that he is the one to try a pervy move like that. He must have been put up to it, but why would someone put him up to that when they know she is suffering so much just by coming to work? Do these kids have no sympathy for their poor, overworked teacher?

“We’re just having some fun,” Karma replies as he saunters back to his desk like nothing has happened. The fact that he even says ‘we’ pretty much confirms that he was put up to it, but she can’t tell who the source of it is.

“It’s your birthday, Miss Bitch!” Rio says with a broad smile, looking rather playful as she does. “Why don’t we skip having normal class, and do something fun for you?”

“For…for me?” For a moment, she is taken aback by the offer, not really considering what they have done so far as an indication of what they plan to do from here on out. She really wants to relax and have fun on her birthday, so she can’t help but do the irresponsible thing, and say, “Well, if you insist!”

With that, her students dutifully rise from their seats, and begin to rush to the front of the classroom. Only now does she start to feel concerned for herself, seeing the looks on their faces. She remembers Karma’s hand on her ass, and she can see lust in some of her students’ eyes, while the others just look like they want to play and have fun, even if this is at her expense. Suddenly, she understands what she has gotten herself into, and there are just too many of them, too many that have been trained really well, and there is no way that she will be able to get out of this situation on her own.

Kaede and Manami hold onto her arms, holding them back so that she is not able to struggle as Sosuke gleefully reaches his hands out to start groping at her chest. Nagisa and Yukiko move to pull on her legs, pulling them apart so that her panties are revealed to everyone, her skirt too short to conceal anything in this position. She can feel hands all over her legs then, unable to tell who is touching her, while Ryoma bickers with Sosuke, saying that it should be his turn to get to touch her boobs now.

There are hands all over her body and she squirms and writhes, unable to believe that this is really happening to her, that her students would actually take things this far. But she can tell that it is real, that this is not some sort of dream, and there is nothing she can do to fight back. She has no idea who the first one to touch her over her panties is, and she has even less idea why she moans when they do. The last thing she needs to do right now is get excited over something like this, over having her students all assault her at once, but her body responds on its own, and she feels completely helpless, moaning again when they touch her once more, wanting to see if they can get her to keep making that noise for him.

“She’s wet, I think,” Taiga says, and now she knows that he is the one touching her there.

“That means she’s definitely into it!” Taisei declares rather proudly. Irina is not able to debate this as they make it difficult for her to catch her breath or to speak, with so many of them groping and grabbing at her that she is not able to tell who does what until she can hear their voice, and even then, it becomes hard to tell who is actually grabbing and who is just commenting on the situation.

No matter what the case, she is completely swept away in it, and there is nothing that she can do to stop them once they start taking her clothes off. With so many of them to hold her back, she is left vulnerable to their efforts to strip her, taking off her jacket and yanking down her skirt, unbuttoning her blouse so that they can remove it as well, until she is only left in her panties and bra. There are more comments made about her body, more grabby hands touching her boobs and between her legs, until finally, someone makes the move to unclasp the back of her bra. Once that is done, it is no time at all before her panties are removed and she is left completely naked before the class that has decided to give her _this_ as a birthday present.

“I want in first,” Ryoma demands, and has her down on her knees in front of him swiftly. Some of the other students protest that this is not fair, while his friends back him up, saying that this is just fine. Whatever the case, he still unzips his pants and forces his cock in Irina’s mouth either way, and she has to regain her composure quickly to keep from gagging on it. As one of the bigger boys in the class, it is no surprise to her that he has a rather impressive cock, but she has never thought about any of them like this before now. She knew that some of them were probably fantasizing about her, and rather liked that fact, but she never let her thoughts wander beyond that, certainly not to anything of this degree.

But now Ryoma is fucking her face, thrusting down her throat, and she has to put all of her skills as a seductress to good use, to make sure that she does not choke on it. As much as she wants to resist, she knows that the best thing for her to do right now, if she wants to keep her composure, is to give him what he wants, and to not let herself seem weak. That is what her training has prepared her for, and it leaves Ryoma moaning wildly as she sucks his cock.

She feels arms snaking around her from behind, while hands grope at her breasts. A female voice- Sumire- murmurs in her, “You really beautiful, you know? We’re all lucky to get to celebrate your birthday with you, and you’re doing such a good job sucking Ryoma’s cock.” There might be a hint of jealousy in her voice, maybe some unresolved feelings for the boy currently going wild on his teacher, but Irina is not sure.

And while Sumire gropes her and Ryoma fucks her face, she feels more hands, someone’s hand moving between her legs, fingering her while she lets out a sharp moan, muffled by the cock in her mouth. “Yeah, she’s definitely wet!” Kayano cries, and several of the students cheer, as if they have accomplished a lot here today.

When Ryoma comes down her throat, Irina swallows on reflex, and has no time to catch her breath before he is pulled away, before Sumire moves away, and she is brought into a new position, with Kotaro’s cock in her face and Ryunosuke coming to fuck her from behind. The two of them spitroast her, both taking no time at all to lose themselves in it, and she is still lost in the middle of them, helpless and only able to cooperate in the hope that she can get this over with sooner.

In terms of birthday presents, she would have preferred a giftcard, like a normal teacher might get.

The boys and the girls all take their turns with her, doing all sorts of things to her body and making her serve them. Yukiko is the first girl bold enough to sit on Irina’s face, but while she does that, Hiroto kneels between Irina’s legs so that he can eat her out in return, claiming that this is something that he has always wanted to try. It is confusing and overwhelming, and she hardly knows what to do with herself, or with all of these sensations.

While Yukiko is refined and calm in the way that she uses her teacher, Hinano is anything but. She taunts her as she mounts her face, saying, “You’re a lot better at teaching than you used to be and it’s nothing personal, but I had first dibs on Mr. Karasuma!” She is rough in the way that she rides Irina’s face then, domineering and commanding, her own jealousy getting the better of her, and fueling her need to use her teacher, all because of the crush that she has on another teacher.

Irina is quickly exhausted by all of them, having given up any attempt to fight a long time ago, and now, she just allows herself to be passed around, limp and free to use however they want. Takuya, Koki, and and Yuma all share her at once, fucking her in the ass (Koki) and the pussy (Takuya), while Yuma takes her mouth, and still she just lets it happen, knowing that the others are watching, that there are boys jerking off while they watch and girls fingering themselves and toying with their nipples, all so excited to get to see their sexy teacher used, and to know that they can have a turn if they really want to step up to the plate. And it seems that everyone wants to take a turn today.

Each boy and each girl wants to use her, some coming in for extra turns, some wanting to use holes that they did not get to use before. Some just want to keep groping her and to keep touching her, and some even want to eat her out, taking from Hiroto’s example. She comes a few times from all of this, when she is simply not able to hold it back anymore, but she is reluctant each time, not wanting to give into them, not wanting to give the satisfaction of knowing that they got her off by doing this. No matter what, though, they are always able to get her in the end, making her moan with her orgasm, her moan sometimes muffled because her mouth is otherwise occupied, either with a cock in it or with one of the girls sitting on her face,

Class is somehow still not over, and she wishes that she did not have so much time to spend with them all today. She wishes that she had gotten her birthday off, like she should have, and she wishes that she was strong enough, either to fight off this many brats, or to at least fight off her pleasure, so that she does not get off on being gangbanged by said brats. Unfortunately, she is not strong enough for either of those things, and that is why she is left to suffer at their hands, suffering in the best sort of agony possible.

Each time that she is made to come, she becomes that much more sensitive, and it is that much easier for them to get her off the next time. All the while, she is left moaning so pathetically, body overcome with the shudders of her ecstasy, and they know that they have already won, that there is nothing left to do to keep breaking her down. All that is left now is to enjoy the spoils of their victory, and to keep making her moan for them, while they work out their own sexual frustrations on her, her body their tool for exploring themselves and their sexualities.

In a way, Irina is teaching them quite the interesting lesson today, but this is the last thing she would have wanted, the last way that she would have wanted to teach them. The fact that her body disagrees, that her body loves to be used like this, really shows how pathetic she is, really shows that no amount of training can break her of what she really is. And what she really is is someone who can’t fight off a bunch of kids, who can’t fight off her own students, and who’s body responds positively to all of the violation.

She works her way through all of them, until all but two of them are exhausted, and those two are ready to settle some differences over her body. Nagisa and Karma are friends, but have a strange sort of rivalry beyond that, something that they have never been able to settle otherwise during class. This will be their new way of working things out, and though Irina fails to see how she will be of any help in that, they still decide that they are going to spitroast her, with Karma taking her mouth, and Nagisa taking her pussy.

Nagisa’s slender hands are on her hips now, and the tip of his cock is pressed up against her. He is a lot bigger than she would have expected him to be, especially at his size and age, but she does not have much time to think about that before he is pushing inside of her and she is left moaning wildly. Her mouth is left wide open, easy for Karma to take advantage of, and his cock is soon pushed down her throat, with this boy wasting no time in going as deep as he possibly can, as if testing to see what it will take to make her gag. Unfortunately, it is far too difficult to do that to her, with the kind of experience that she has.

And then both boys are fucking her with abandon, neither of them holding anything back as they begin thrusting wildly, into her cunt and down her throat. It must be a test of endurance, with both of them fucking her as hard as they can, from either side, to see which one of them comes first. Irina is just left in the middle, her feelings on the matter irrelevant, though even if she were asked to judge the two of them, her brain is completely beyond the point of being able to process such things, fucked absolutely silly after being used this much, for so long now that she is not sure when it even began.

The two of them give it their all, both fucking her with great force, and both not willing to back down. They are both close, she can tell that, but both try and hold back, waiting for the other to give in and come first, so that they can be the definitive winner. However, both boys have their limits, and there is only so much that they can take before one of them caves- except it is not just one of them, in the end. Completely simultaneously, with no way to tell who the winner is, Karma and Nagisa come at the same time.

Irina is left limp and naked on the floor after that. The two of them bicker over who won, with Kayano siding with Nagisa and Manami siding with Karma, and the others all giving their input, most of the class agreeing that it was a perfect tie. They all get set to cleaning things up and getting the classroom back in order, and some of the boys even help lift Irina’s limp form from the ground, so that they can clean her body, sticky with come, before dressing her back in her clothes.

She is left to sit in her desk chair, leaning back and completely out of her mind right now, ready to just rest for a bit. As if nothing has happened, the kids take out some homework, and work as if she has given them a study hall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
